


Willpower

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Daniel gets thinky, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: He still had trouble believing she was here, with him. That he could see her at work, both as professional as could be, then come home and watch her undress as if it were the most natural thing in the world.





	Willpower

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the one-word prompt: willpower.

Daniel watched Peggy as she shed her jacket and kicked off her shoes. She collapsed on the couch, arm over her eyes. Her skirt was wrinkled, shirt askew, one stocking ripped, but to him, she looked exquisite.

He still had trouble believing she was here, with him. That he could see her at work, both as professional as could be, then come home and watch her undress as if it were the most natural thing in the world. It was, now.

He’d learned to wear a mask at work, the mask of a man who was Peggy’s supervisor, not her lover. His agents saw him as a level-headed, stoic man. _That Chief Sousa, he's a practical one._ If they only knew what she did to him, that every time they kissed, his willpower crumbled faster than a K-ration cracker.

That was nothing compared to when they made love. And that was exactly what they did: made love. No question in his mind that the love he felt for her was returned. He could see it in her eyes, along with something primal and uncontrolled within her that awakened every time their bodies met. She likely saw the same something in his eyes.

He sat next to her on the couch, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. His fingers trailed up and down her arm, painting stripes from elbow to wrist and back again. 

She smiled and opened her eyes, looking up at him. “Something on your mind?”

He nodded. “You.”

Her smile widened. “Good thoughts?”

“Very good,” he said, his lips brushing her temple. “Or very bad, depending on how you look at them.”

Her laugh was silent but he felt it. Then, without warning, she rose from the couch. 

Offering her hand, she said firmly, “Bed.”

She was exhausted. So was he. It had been a long, trying day. But that one word, the tone in which it was said along with the look in her eyes, made it crystal clear what she wanted. The same thing he wanted. Something that required no willpower at all.


End file.
